As increasing development and enrichment of network applications, it is needed for people to manage accounts and passwords of more and more websites, wherein many websites, browsers and third party software provide applications to help user save and manage accounts and password, for example, functions of remembering passwords and auto-login of websites, login assistants, automatic filling, and smart filling of browsers and third party software. These applications can save and store accounts and passwords in user login pages at user local client. When user accesses aforesaid websites again through the same browser or third party software at the same local client, automatic login or automatic import of login information will be realized according to the information recorded in the local client, without requirement for user to input accounts and passwords manually, so as to give convenience to user greatly.
A common practice for achieving the aforesaid method is for the website server to adopt cookie to record user information. That is to say, the website server will send a segment of cookie while sending feedback information to user after receiving login information input by user, which segment of cookie records information on user identifier etc., to distinguish individual user. The browser used by user will parse the cookie, and store it in a corresponding directory of the local client browser. When user accesses the website again through the same client and browser, the browser will search a desired cookie in the corresponding directory, and then send it to the website server. In this method, because the cookie is parsed and stored by browser, the premise for achieving automatic login is that the use should use the same browser at two login times, but if using different browsers, it cannot be achieved and is needed to re-input login information.